Processing food products such as fish fillet has in the past often been a manual operation. In the recent years, companies have been moving towards more and more automation.
WO2013132068 discloses a cutting apparatus for automatically cutting food items conveyed on a conveyor. In cases where the food items are fish fillets and where the cutting includes cutting the pin bone area of a fish fillet, there is need for a kind of an extension to the cutting apparatus described in WO2013132068 for automatically removing the cut pin bone area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,287 discloses a method of producing fish fillets free from pin bones by means of cutting free the pin bones on each side of the fish by two incisions extending up to the parapophyses in the region of the belly cavity, before the filleting operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,730 discloses a fish filleting machine having a knife arrangement for processing fish of different sizes.
Neither of these references disclose a system for automatically removing a pin bone area of a fish fillet after undergoing a cutting process.